咒語測試頁
下列是遊戲中完整的魔法咒語清單，分別有普通魔法、遠古魔法(Ancient Magicks)和月陰咒語(Lunar Magicks)三種魔法。 *表示為付費玩家使用 普通魔法清單 {| class="wikitable" ! 圖示 !!width=15% |中文名稱!!英文名稱!! 等級 !!width=15% |所需符石 !!經驗值!!width=5%| 最高傷害!!width=5%| 咒語種類!!附註 |- |圖像:Lumbridge_home_port_icon.png || 崙橋返鄉傳送||Lumbridge Home Port || 1 || - || 0 || - || 傳送 ||這咒語會免費將你傳送至崙橋(Lumbridge)。唸咒需時約10秒，而且被攻擊會打斷唸咒，因此在戰鬥中不建議使用。此外，每30分鐘只能施展一次。 |- | 圖像:Wind_Strike_icon.png || 風侵擊||Wind Strike|| 1 || 1空氣+1意志 || 5.5 || 2 || 攻擊 || |- | 圖像:Confuse_icon.png || 混亂||Confuse|| 3 || 13水+2土+1肉體 || 3 || 普通 || 詛咒 || 降低目標的攻擊力5%。 |- | 圖像:Enchant_Crossbow_Bolt_icon.png || 弩箭附魔*||Enchant Crossbow Bolt || 4 || colspan="2"| 請瀏覽弩箭附魔|| - || 附魔 || |- | 圖像:Water_Strike_icon.png || 水侵擊||Water Strike || 5 || 1空氣+1意志+1水 || 7.5 || 4 || 攻擊 || |- | 圖像:Enchant_Level_1_Jewellery_icon.png || 一級珠寶附魔||Enchant Level 1 Jewellery || 7 || 1水+1宇宙 || 17.5 || - || 附魔 || 可將藍寶石珠寶附魔。 |- | 圖像:Earth_Strike_icon.png || 土侵擊||Earth Strike || 9 || 1空氣+1意志+1土 || 9.5 || 6 || 攻擊 || |- | 圖像:Weaken_icon.png || 弱化||Weaken || 11 || 3水+2土+1肉體 || 21 || - || 詛咒 || 降低目標的力量5%。 |- | 圖像:Fire_Strike_icon.png || 火侵擊||Fire Strike || 13 || 1空氣+1意志+1火 || 12.5 || 8 || 攻擊 || |- | 圖像:Bones_to_Bananas_icon.png || 骨頭變香蕉||Bones to Bananas || 15 || 2水+2土+1自然 || 25 || - || 鍊金術 || 將物品籃內所有骨頭變成香蕉。 |- | 圖像:Wind_Bolt_icon.png || 風矢擊||Wind Bolt || 17 || 2空氣+1混沌 || 13.5 || 9 || 攻擊 || |- | 圖像:Curse_icon.png || 降禍||Curse || 19 || 2水+3土+1意志 || 29 || - || 詛咒 || 降低目標的防禦5%。 |- | 圖像:Bind_icon.png || 束縛||Bind || 20 || 2水+3土+2自然 || 30 || - || 詛咒 || 使目標的移動能力失去5秒。 |- | 圖像:Low_Level_Alchemy_icon.png || 低級鍊金術||Low Alchemy || 21 || 3火+1自然 || 31 || - || 鍊金術 || 將物品變成金錢。 |- | 圖像:Water_Bolt_icon.png || 水矢擊||Water Bolt || 23 || 2空氣+1混沌+2水 || 16.5 || 10 || 攻擊 || |- | 圖像:Varrock_Teleport_icon.png || 維洛克傳送||Varrock Teleport || 25 || 3空氣+1火+1法則 || 35 || - || 傳送 || 將你傳送至維洛克(Varrock)市中心，噴泉旁。 |- | 圖像:Enchant_Level_2_Jewellery_icon.png || 二級珠寶附魔||Enchant Level 2 Jewellery]] || 27 || 3空氣+1宇宙 || 37 || - || 附魔 || 可將綠寶石珠寶附魔。 |- | 圖像:Earth_Bolt_icon.png || 土矢擊||Earth Bolt || 29 || 2空氣+1混沌+3土 || 19.5 || 11 || 攻擊 || |- | 圖像:Lumbridge_Teleport_icon.png || 崙橋傳送||Lumbridge Teleport || 31 || 3空氣+1土+1法則 || 41 || - || 傳送 || 將你傳送至崙橋城堡(Lumbridge Castle)的重生點，也就是你死後重生的地方(如果沒有轉換至其他地方)。 |- | 圖像:Telekinetic_Grab_icon.png || 隔空取物||Telekinetic Grab || 33 || 1空氣+1法則 || 43 || - || 傳送 || 讓你可以隔空奪取物品到你物品籃中。 |- | 圖像:Fire_Bolt_icon.png || 火矢擊||Fire Bolt || 35 || 3空氣+4火+1混沌 || 21.5 || 12 || 攻擊 || |- | 圖像:Falador_Teleport_icon.png || 法拉多傳送||Falador Teleport || 37 || 3空氣+1水+1法則 || 47 || - || 傳送 || 將你傳送至法拉多(Falador)市中心，守衛旁。 |- | 圖像:Crumble_Undead_icon.png || 摧毀不死||Crumble Undead || 39 || 2空氣+2土+1混沌 || 24.5 || 15 || 攻擊 || 只能利用屠魔杖(Slayer Staff)和騎士鎚(knight mace)自動施放，並只能對不死族(Undead)攻擊且造成強大傷害。 |- | 圖像:Teleport_to_House_icon.png || 回家傳送*||House Teleport || 40 || 1空氣+1土+1法則 || 30 || - || 傳送 || 將你傳送至家中。詳見建築(Construction)技能。 |- | 圖像:Wind_Blast_icon.png || 風爆擊||Wind Blast || 41 || 3空氣+1死亡 || 25.5 || 13 || 攻擊 || |- | 圖像:Superheat_Item_icon.png || 物體超溫||Superheat Item || 43 || 4火+1自然 || 52 || - || 鍊金術 || 可以不使用熔爐將礦石熔化。 |- | 圖像:Camelot_Teleport_icon.png || 嘉美洛傳送*||Camelot Teleport || 45 || 5空氣+1法則 || 55.5 || - || 傳送 || 將你傳送至嘉美洛(Camelot)]]的城堡南邊。 |- | 圖像:Water_Blast_icon.png || 水爆擊||Water Blast || 47 || 3空氣+3水+1死亡 || 28.5 || 14 || 攻擊 || |- | 圖像:Enchant_Level_3_Jewellery_icon.png || 三級珠寶附魔||Enchant Level 3 Jewellery || 49 || 5火+1宇宙 || 59 || - || 附魔 || 可將紅寶石珠寶附魔。 |- | 圖像:Iban_Blast_icon.png || 伊班爆擊*||Iban Blast || 50 || 1空氣+5火+伊班杖 || 61 || 25 || 攻擊 || 需完成任務地下關口(Underground Pass)，且伊班杖(Iban Staff)有使用次數限制。 |- | 圖像:Magic_Dart_icon.png || 魔鏢*||Magic Dart || 50 || 4意志+1死亡+屠魔杖 || 61 || 16-18 || 攻擊 || 需55等屠魔(Slayer)，並且花費25000gp向屠魔大師購買。用於屠殺Turoths和Kurasks。 |- | 圖像:Snare_icon.png || 陷阱||Snare || 50 || 4水+4土+3自然 || 60 || - || 詛咒 || 使對手失去移動能力10秒。 |- | 圖像:Ardougne_Teleport_icon.png || 亞都因傳送*||Ardougne Teleport || 51 || 2水+2法則 || 61 || - || 傳送 || 將你傳送至亞都因(Ardougne)]]的廣場中央，需完成任務瘟疫城市(Plague City)。 |- | 圖像:Earth_Blast_icon.png || 土爆擊||Earth Blast || 53 || 3空氣+4土+1死亡 || 31.5 || 15 || 攻擊 || |- | 圖像:High_Level_Alchemy_icon.png || 高級鍊金術||High Alchemy || 55 || 5火+1自然 || 65 || - || 鍊金術 ||將物品變成金錢。 |- | 圖像:Charge_Water_Orb_icon.png || 水晶球附魔*||Charge Water Orb || 56 || 30水+3宇宙+1未附魔晶球 || 56 || - || 附魔 ||必須在塔維黎地牢(Taverley Dungeon)]]的水方尖碑(Obelisk of Water)附魔。 |- | 圖像:Enchant_Level_4_Jewellery_icon.png || 四級珠寶附魔||Enchant Level 4 Jewellery || 57 || 10土+1宇宙 || 67 || - || 附魔 ||可將鑽石珠寶附魔。 |- | 圖像:Watchtower_Teleport_icon.png || 瞭望塔傳送*||Watchtower Teleport || 58 || 2水+2法則 || 68 || - || 傳送 ||將你傳送至瞭望塔(Watchtower)的上方，亞尼勒(Yanille)附近，需先任務瞭望塔任務(Watchtower)。 |- | 圖像:Fire_Blast_icon.png || 火爆擊||Fire Blast || 59 || 4空氣+5火+1死亡 || 34.5 || 16 || 攻擊 || |- | 圖像:Bones_to_Peaches_icon.png || 骨頭變桃子*||Bones to Peaches || 60 || 4水+2土+2自然 || 65 || - || 鍊金術 ||將物品籃內所有骨頭變成桃子。需要在魔法師訓練競技場(Mage Training Arena)購買。 |- | 圖像:Charge_Earth_Orb_icon.png || 土晶球附魔*||Charge Earth Orb || 60 || 30土+3宇宙+1未附魔晶球 || 70 || - || 附魔 ||必須在邊際村地牢(Edgeville Dungeon)的土方尖碑附魔。 |- | 圖像:Saradomin_Strike_icon.png || 撒拉多侵擊*||Saradomin Strike || 60 || 4空氣+2火+2血+撒拉多明杖 || 61 || 20 || 攻擊 || |- | 圖像:Claws_of_Guthix_icon.png || 古希斯魔爪*||Claws of Guthix || 60 || 4空氣+1火+2血+古希斯杖 || 61 || 20 || 攻擊 || |- | 圖像:Flames_of_Zamorak_icon.png || 薩魔拉克烈焰*||Flames of Zamorak || 60 || 1空氣+4火+2血+薩魔拉克杖 || 61 || 20 || 攻擊 || |- | 圖像:Trollheim_Teleport_icon.png || 洞穴巨人之鄉傳送*||Trollheim Teleport || 61 || 2火+2法則 || 68 || - || 傳送 ||將你傳送至洞穴巨人之鄉(Trollheim)的最高處，接近依德加(Eadgar)的洞穴，需完成任務依德加的詐術。 |- | 圖像:Wind_Wave_icon.png || 風波動*||Wind Wave || 62 || 5空氣+1血 || 36 || 18 || 攻擊 || |- | 圖像:Charge_Fire_Orb_icon.png || 附魔火晶球*||Charge Fire Orb || 63 || 30火+3宇宙+1未附魔晶球 || 73 || - || 附魔 ||必須在塔維黎地牢(Taverley Dungeon)內的火方尖碑附魔。 |- | 圖像:Teleport_to_Ape_Atoll_icon.png || 猴子環礁傳送*||Teleport to Ape Atoll || 64 || 2水+2火+2法則+1香蕉 || 74 || - || 傳送 ||將你傳送至猴子環礁(Ape Atoll)，由消災的食譜任務習得。 |- | 圖像:Water_Wave_icon.png || 水波動*||Water Wave || 65 || 5空氣+7水+1血 || 37.5 || 19 || 攻擊 || |- | 圖像:Charge_Air_Orb_icon.png || 附魔空氣晶球*||Charge Air Orb || 66 || 30空氣+3宇宙+1未加持晶球 || 76 || - || 附魔 ||必須在邊際村地牢(Edgeville Dungeon)的空氣方尖碑附魔。 |- | 圖像:Vulnerability_icon.png || 要害打擊*||Vulnerability|| 66 || 5水+5土+1靈魂 || 76 || - || 詛咒 ||降低目標的防禦10%。 |- |圖像:||五級珠寶附魔*||Enchant Lvl-5 Jewelry|| 68 || 15水+15土+1宇宙 || 78 || - || 附魔 ||可將龍石珠寶附魔。 |- |圖像:||土波動*||Earth Wave|| 70 || 7土+5空氣+1血 || 40 || 19 || 攻擊 || |- |圖像:||衰弱*||Enfeeble|| 73 || 8土+8水+1靈魂 || 83 || - || 詛咒 ||降低目標的力量10%。 |- |圖像:||崙橋他人傳送*||Teleother Lumbridge|| 74 || 1靈魂+1法律+1土 || 84 || - || 傳送 ||將別人傳送至崙橋(Lumbridge)，但目標必須允許急救。 |- |圖像:||火波動*||Fire Wave|| 75 || 7火+5空氣+1血 || 42.5 || 20 || 攻擊 || |- |圖像:||糾纏*||Entangle|| 79 || 5土+5水+4自然 || 89 || 5 || 詛咒 ||使目標的移動能力失去15秒。 |- |圖像:||暈擊*||Stun|| 80 || 12土+12水+1靈魂 || 90 || - || 詛咒 ||降低目標的攻擊10%。 |- |圖像:||充能*||Charge|| 80 || 3火+3血+3空氣 || 180 || - || 詛咒 ||暫時增加3個競技場魔法的力量。 |- |圖像:||法拉多他人傳送*||Teleother Falador|| 82 || 1靈魂+1法律+1水 || 92 || - || 傳送 ||將別人傳送至法拉多(Falador)，但目標必須允許急救。 |- |圖像:||傳送封閉*||Tele Block|| 85 || 1法律+1混沌+1死亡 || 95 || - || 傳送 ||只能在蠻荒之地內使用，如果施展成功，可防止目標使用傳送術5分鐘。 |- |圖像:||六級珠寶附魔*||Enchant Lvl-6 Jewelry|| 87 || 20土+20火+1宇宙 || 97 || - || 附魔 ||可將縞瑪瑙珠寶附魔。 |- |圖像:||嘉美洛他人傳送*||Teleother Camelot|| 90 || 2靈魂+1法律 || 100 || - || 傳送 ||將別人傳送至嘉美洛(Camelot)，但目標必須允許急救。 |- | 圖像:Bake_pie.gif || 烤餡餅||Bake pie || 65 || 4水+5火+1星宿 || 26 || 月陰 || 支援 || |- | 圖像:Cure_plant.gif || 治療植物||Cure plant || 66 || 26 || 8土+1星宿 || 月陰 || 治癒 || |- | 圖像:Npc_contact.gif || NPC聯系||Npc contact || 67 || 2空氣+1宇宙+1星宿 || 30 || 月陰 || 支援 || |- | 圖像: || 治療他人||Cure Other || 68 || 1星宿+10土+1法律 || || 月陰 || 治癒 || |- | 圖像: || 傳送||Moonclan Teleport || 69 || 1法律+2土+2星宿 || || 月陰 || 傳送 ||將你傳送至near the bank in the Moonclan town |- | 圖像: || 集體傳送||Tele Group Moonclan || 70 || 1法律+4土+2星宿 || || 月陰 || 傳送 ||Teleports the player along with anyone within a 3x3 square area (including standing on the player's square) near the bank in the Moonclan town. Players must have Accept Aid turned on in order to be teleported by this spell. |- | 圖像: || 治療自己||Cure Me || 71 || 2星宿+2宇宙+1法律 || || 月陰 || 治癒 || |- | 圖像: || 水誕島傳送||Waterbirth Teleport || 72 || 1法律+4土+2星宿 || || 月陰 || 傳送 ||將你傳送至Teleports the player beside Jarvald's ship on Waterbirth Island, right by the snape grass spawns. |- | 圖像: || 水誕島集體傳送||Tele Group Waterbirth || 73 || 1法律+5水+2星宿 || || 月陰 || 傳送 || |- | 圖像: || 集體治療||Cure Group || 74 || 2星宿+2宇宙+2法律 || || 月陰 || 治癒 || |- | 圖像: || 野蠻村傳送||Barbarian Teleport || 75 || 2法律+3火+2星宿 || || 月陰 || 傳送 ||將你傳送至next to the Barbarian Outpost. |- | 圖像: || 野蠻村集體傳送||Tele Group Barbarian || 76 || 2法律+6火+2星宿 || || 月陰 || 傳送 || |- | 圖像: || 超級玻璃製作||Superglass Make || 77 || 10空氣+6火+2星宿 || || 月陰 || 支援 || |- | 圖像: || 卡里迪傳送||Khazard Teleport || 78 || 2法律+4水+2星宿 || || 月陰 || 傳送 ||將你傳送至Teleports the player to Port Khazard |- | 圖像: || 卡里迪集體傳送||Tele Group Khazard || 79 || 2法律+8水+2星宿 || || 月陰 || 傳送 || |- | 圖像: || 珠寶||String Jewellery || 80 || 10土+5水+2星宿 || || 月陰 || 支援 || |- | 圖像: || [[]]||Stat Restore Pot Share || 81 || 10土+10水+2星宿 || || 月陰 || 治癒 || |- | 圖像: || [[]]||Magic Imbue || 82 || 7火+7水+2星宿 || || 月陰 || 支援 || |- | 圖像: || [[]]||Fertile Soil || 83 || 15土+2自然+3星宿 || || 月陰 || 支援 || |- | 圖像: || [[]]||Boost Potion Share || 84 || 12土+10水+3星宿 || || 月陰 || 治癒 || |- | 圖像: || 釣魚公會傳送||Fishing Guild Teleport || 85 || 3法律+10水+3星宿 || || 月陰 || 傳送 ||將你傳送至Teleports the player outside the door of the Fishing Guild. |- | 圖像: || 釣魚公會集體傳送||Tele Group Fishing Guild || 86 || 3法律+14水+3星宿 || || 月陰 || 傳送 || |- | 圖像: || 凱瑟比傳送||Catherby Teleport || 87 || 3法律+10水+3星宿 || || 月陰 || 傳送 ||將你傳送至Teleports the player near the bank in Catherby. |- | 圖像: || 凱瑟比集體傳送||Tele Group Catherby || 88 || 3法律+15水+3星宿 || || 月陰 || 傳送 || |- | 圖像: || 雪之高原傳送||Ice Plateau Teleport || 89 || 3法律+16水+3星宿 || || 月陰 || 傳送 ||將你傳送至Teleports the player to the members half of the Ice Plateau in level 53 Wilderness. Warns the player that they are about to teleport into the "Deep Wilderness" with an option to abort |- | 圖像: || 雪之高原集體傳送||Tele Group Ice Plateau || 90 || 3法律+16水+3星宿 || || 月陰 || 傳送 || |- | 圖像: || 能量傳輸||Energy Transfer || 91 || 3星宿+2法律+1自然 || || 月陰 || 治癒 || |- | 圖像: || 治癒他人||Heal Other || 92 || 1血+3法律+3星宿 || || 月陰 || 治癒 || |- | 圖像: || [[]]||Vengeance Other || 93 || 3星宿+10土+2死亡 || || 月陰 || 支援 || |- | 圖像: || [[]]||Vengeance || 94 || 4星宿+10土+2死亡 || || 月陰 || 支援 || |- | 圖像: || 集體治癒||Heal Group || 95 || 3血+6法律+4星宿 || || 月陰 || 治癒 || |- | 圖像:Smokerush.png || 煙衝襲||Smoke Rush || 50 || 1空氣+1火+2混沌+2死亡 || 30+ || 遠古 || 攻擊 || 最高傷害13生命值，毒性從2生命值開始。 |- | 圖像:Shadowrush.png || 影衝襲||Shadow Rush || 52 || 1空氣+2混沌+2死亡+1靈魂 || 31+ || 遠古 || 攻擊 ||最高傷害14生命值，降低對手攻擊等級。 |- | 圖像:Telepadd.png || 佩德瓦傳送||Padewwa Teleport || 54 || 1空氣+1火+2法則 || 61 || 遠古 || 傳送 || 將你傳送至邊際村地城(Edgeville Dungeon)的入口處。 |- | 圖像:Bloodrush.png || 血衝襲||Blood Rush || 56 || 2混沌+2死亡+1血 || 33+ || 遠古 || 攻擊 ||最高傷害14生命值，治療施放者四分之一傷害值。 |- | 圖像:Icerush.png || 冰衝襲||Ice Rush || 58 || 2水+2混沌+2死亡 || 34+ || 遠古 || 攻擊 ||最高傷害16生命值，使對手失去移動能力5秒。 |- | 圖像:Telesenn.gif || 傳送||Senntisten Teleport<|| 60 || 2法則+1靈魂 || 70 || 遠古 || 傳送 || |- | 圖像:Smokeburst.png || 煙爆發||Smoke Burst || 62 || 2空氣+2火+4混沌+2死亡 || 36+ || 遠古 || 攻擊 || |- | 圖像:Shadowburst.png || 陰影爆發||Shadow Burst || 64 || 1空氣+4混沌+2死亡+2靈魂 || 37+ || 遠古 || 攻擊 || |- | 圖像:Telekhar.gif || 卡里傳送||Kharyll Teleport|| 66 || 1法則+1血 || 76 || 遠古 || 傳送 || |- | 圖像:Bloodburst.png || 血爆發||Bloodburst|| 68 || 4混沌+2死亡+2血 || 29+ || 遠古 ||攻擊 || |- | [圖像: ||冰爆發||Ice Burst|| 70 || 4水+4混沌+2死亡 || 40+ || 遠古 || 攻擊 || |- | [圖像: ||傳送||Lassar Teleport || 72 || 2法律+4水 || 82 || 遠古 || 傳送 || |- | [圖像: ||煙突襲||Smoke Blitz || 74 || 2空氣+2火+2血+2死亡 || 42+ || 遠古 || 攻擊 || |- | [圖像: ||影突襲|Shadow Blitz| || 76 || 2空氣+2靈魂+2血+2死亡 || 43+ || 遠古 || 攻擊 || |- | [圖像: ||傳送||Dareeyak Teleport|| 78 || 2法律+2空氣+3火 || 88 || 遠古 || 傳送 || |- | [圖像: ||血突襲||Blood Blitz || 80 || 2死亡+4血 || 45+ || 遠古 || 攻擊 || |- | [圖像: ||冰突襲||Ice Blitz || 3水+2血+2死亡 || 82 || 46+ ||遠古 || 攻擊 || |- | [圖像: ||傳送||Carrallanger Teleport || 84 || 2法律+2靈魂 || 82 || 遠古 || 傳送 || |- | [圖像: ||煙彈幕||Smoke Barrage || 86 || 4空氣+4火+2血+4死亡 || 42+ || 遠古 || 攻擊 || |- | [圖像: ||影彈幕||Shadow Barrage || 88 || 4空氣+3靈魂+2血+4死亡 || 43+ || 遠古 || 攻擊 || |- | [圖像: ||傳送||Annakarl Teleport || 90 || 2法律+2血 || 100 || 遠古 || 傳送 || |- | [圖像: ||血彈幕||Blood Barrage || 92 || 4死亡+4血+1靈魂 || 45+ || 遠古 || 攻擊 || |- | [圖像: ||冰彈幕||Ice Barrage || 94 || 6水+2血+4死亡 || 46+ || 遠古 || 攻擊 || |- | [圖像: ||傳送||Ghorrock Teleport || 96 || 2法律+8水 || 106 || 遠古 || 傳送 ||